ilove_disneyfandomcom-20200214-history
Zarina
'Zarina '(also known as the Pirate Fairy) is the titular character of the Disney Fairies film The Pirate Fairy. She has been voiced by Christina Hendricks and Kristen Centsworth. Background Zarina is a curious and feisty dust-keeper fairy who is intrigued by blue pixie dust. She wonder at its endless possibilities and many magical properties. Though Fairy Gary tells her that it is forbidden to tamper with pixie dust, she mixes the ingredients that the book "Pixie Dust Experiments" shows and she finds out it works. When she goes too far, she is no longer accepted as a dust-keeper and she leaves Pixie Hollow. A year later, she steals the blue pixie dust and joins forces with the pirates of Skull Rock, who make her their captain. When Tinker Bell, Silvermist, Iridessa, Rosetta, Fawn and Vidia all follow to stop her and reclaim the mighty blue pixie dust to its rightful place, she uses multi-coloured pixie dust to magically switch their innate magical talents. Physical Appearance Zarina has wavy auburn hair, a thin face and hazel eyes. As a dust-keeper and resident of Pixie Hollow, Zarina wore a yellow dress reaching just above her knees, tied with an olive-green belt, and wears light-brown leggings underneath. On each of her wrists, she wears two or three wired bracelets. She wore brown shoes with worn-out soles. Her hair was always tied back in a messy bun. On her leaf apron, there is a large cursive "Z" for Zarina. As a pirate fairy, Zarina's hair is left down, and reaches just past her shoulders. She wears hoop earrings with small purple breads threaded onto them. Her navy-blue and yellow cape is worn when she travels to Pixie Hollow and in the promo picture. She wears a pirate-like dress with matching boots. She wears a bracelet belt that can carry her pin-sword. Appearances The Pirate Fairy She is seen experimenting with pixie dust with Tinker Bell. While experimenting, they discover that when mixed, pixie dust can change colour and be infused with the power of a certain talent. For example, when a small amount of blue pixie dust and a purple feather is mixed, the pixie dust turns purple, representing the fast-flying talent. If pink flower petals are added instead, it turns pink and it represents the garden talent. However, it goes out of control after hitting a sapling, causing chaos when the tree grows too big. Zarina becomes excluded from dust-keeping and runs away until she returns a year later. Zarina, now a pirate, uses garden-talent dust to make poppies sprout behind the spectators at the Four Seasons Festival. She then throws dust at the poppies to make them bloom and release pollen, which puts all the fairies in the Fairy Coliseum into a deep sleep. While all the fairies are asleep, Zarina flies into the Pixie Dust Depot and steals the blue pixie dust. The only fairies that were not in the coliseum when Zarina set the poppies off were Tink, Silvermist, Rosetta, Iridessa, Fawn, Vidia and Clank. When Tink and her friends discover that Zarina has stolen the mighty and vital blue pixie dust, they follow the blue light until they reach the coast and see a rowboat of pirates rowing Zarina and the blue pixie dust towards their ship. After Tinker Bell and the others try to take back the blue pixie dust from the pirates, she takes the experimented pixie dust in different colours representing the different talents and throws it at Tinker Bell and the other fairies, swapping their talents. With her fellow pirates she feels appreciated for her talents and her closest friend is James the cabin boy. Unfortunately, she is betrayed, as the pirates have only been using her to get their ship to fly. With help from Tinker Bell and the other fairies they battle the pirates and get back the blue dust. Zarina almost goes her separate way but the fairies offer her to come home which she happily accepts. She returns to Pixie Hollow, restoring all, including giving her new allies their proper talents to have a spectacular show, and, being welcomed again, is able to show her talent called Pixie Dust Alchemy to the other fairies. __FORCETOC__ Category:Tinker Bell Category:Fairies Category:Disney Characters